Ji Hoo Whats happening
by mz2011angel92
Summary: Yoon Ji Hoo has gotten over Jan Di an is focusing on his career.But a will a mysterious lady alter his course. What secrets is she holding in.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: **Hi so this is my first story I hope you like it. I want to thank Toykoeyes and HopelessFeathers for inspiring with there stories. So in this story Guem Jan Di and Gu Jun Pyo have been married for 2 years Chu Ga Eul and So Yi Jung are also married, Woo Bin has a steady girlfriend and Yoon Ji Hoo has gotten over Jan Di an is focusing on his career. I don't own the names.

We were all sitting in the porridge shop for our monthly get together .Jan Di and Gu Jun Pyo were arguing like always. As I sat there laughing until Jun Pyo noticed.

"Ji Hoo so this is funny to you"

"Yes I do"

"I should just… "

I ignored what he was about to threaten because the shops bell ring announcing that someone just walked in. I looked up to a young women about a year younger than me walk in. she was about Ga Eul height unusual reddish orange hair that actually looked natural. She wore no make up but with a face like that she didn't need any. She was so beautiful that my heart warmed. It was like love at first sight, but wait that doesn't exist. Right?

"Kim Hye II you're early' the manager said.

"Sorry but I got off work early and didn't have anywhere I needed to be" she a beautiful red blushed and looked down.

"It's fine. Hang. I'll be in the back if you need me." He walked away.

Hye II looked up and smiled. My heart pounded, what was wrong with me? At first I thought she was smiling at me but then she said.

"Hi Jan Di unni. "

"Hi hoobea" I heard Jan Di say from behind me.

'Hi Ga Eul unni.'

'Hey Hye ii'

'Hi Ha Ni unni'

"Yo yo wassup my chick'

Everybody start laughing out of their seats at Woo Bin's fiancé. Their marriage was arranged but it seems their perfect for each other.

'Hello Jun Pyo, Yi Jung and Woo Bin Sunbeas' she bowed and then turned to me and bowed again.

'Hell my name is Kim Hye ii' in the most angelic voice that my ears warmed. I didn't relixe I was starring until I felt a kick. I blinked back into reality and looked around and figured it was yi jung . I looked back to Hye ii recovered an

'Sorry. Hello my name is Yoon Ji Hoo pleasure to meet you."

'Ya! Hye ii !' Oh Ha Ni called Hye ii attention away from me. The second she turned her gaze from me I looked down blushing. What is wrong with me."Are we going to practice today since your about an hour early for your shift.'' Practice what! Why is everyone lighting up with smiles. I guess I'll find out.

**a/n: Sorry bad ending but I'm working on it. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim Hye II POV**

_"What to do?" _I thought. There is a beautiful stranger here that has never heard me sang. What if he doesn't like my singing? My smile started to fall. My heart beat speed up. His face was blank but his eyes were curiously staring at us. Oh Ha Ni's question must have taken him from his lost stare at me.

"Ok." I say finally.

"What song should we do?" Ga Eul asked.

"Gee" Jan Di said suddenly making me jump. I hope no one noticed. Though I could have sworn I saw Ji Hoo cracked a smile trying to keep in his laughter. I looked down because my face was turning red._ "What's up with me? Focus your in Seoul to work not for boys focus!''_

"Ok well do that one"

We all lined up like we practiced many times before. It still weird because even as I turn around and I'm not facing him any more I still feel his eyes on me. When I turn around to sing my part I try not to look at him. So I just look over his head that worked for until I was done sing my solo part. As we go into the chorus I looked at him full in the face. I was relieved because he didn't have a look of disgust on his face. When we finished everyone start clapping and cheering. I didn't realize manger came out from the back while we were singing.

"That was great" manger said

For the time until my shift start we all sat around and talked. Woo Bin sunbea suggests we record ourselves and post the videos online.

'No' I said at little too loud that everyone looked at me.

'Why not' he said surprised at my outburst.

"Um" _dang come up with an excuse hurry! "_Because did u know the camera adds 10 pound I don't want to look bulky were the whole world can see it so embarrassing_" lame excuse I know stupid stupid babo._

'Since when do you care what people think' Ga Eul said.

Just then manger came out the back telling me my shift has started. I quickly go up and headed to the back to put my apron on and get to work. Secretly thank manger all the way. I did happen to glance back and see Yoon Ji Hoo staring at me curiously. As if _He can see right through me._

**_A/N: Please review! I will try to update once a week._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ji hoo POV**

It's been a month since that day in the shop and I still can't get her out of my head. Since my status is so high I get 2 hours of lunch which I mostly spend parked across the street from the porridge shop. I know that sound stalker'ish but I can't get her reaction out of my head from when Woo Bin asked if they should be put on the internet. It like she's hiding from someone.

"Who would try to hurt such a girl?" I say aloud.

My phone rings.

"Annyeonghaseyo" I say.

"Ji Hoo where are you we meeting at the lounge. "I hear Yi Jeong say.

"Ok I'm on my way."

_**At the lounge.**_

"So where have you been, we've been looking for you for the last 2 weeks! We have to get our vacation plans together…." Jun Pyo basically yell my ear off and I did was sit and think of Hye II.

"Ji Hoo? Ji Hoo? JI HOO!

"What?"

"When should go?"

"Go where? "

"To Jeju island BABO!"

"Aigoo I don't know 3 4 months' time"

"Ok "

My phone rings again. I look at it and see it the hospital.

"Annyeonghaseyo"

"Dr. Yoon we need you back right away"

"Ok on my way"

_**At hospital**_

"She left a porridge shop on a delivery a drunk driver hit her." The nurse tells me as I prep

"She unconscious though she will wake up soon the shop owner identified her as an employee named Kim Hye II."

I stop in my tracks and look up at the nurse.

"H-h-h Hye II?"

"Yes? Do you know her?" The nurse says as I rush out the prep room.

"What room is she in?" I say since she was fallowing me down the hall

"The first room on the left" I rushed to the room and there she was lying still and beautiful in a pool of red hair. Just as I walk up she began to wake up.

"WWwwwhat happened? Oww" she tried to sit up so I went to help her. She looked up and shock crossed her beautiful face. The machine indicated her heart beat increased. "Yoon Sunbea"

"You're okay no broken bones no concussion but you do have a sprained leg so be careful." I wanted to yell at her for not paying attention but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. "Do you have family in Seoul or anyone you need to contact?"

"No it's just me."

"Well you need to stay off your feet for the next 2 weeks you only should move around to exercise it about 3 times a day."

"But I have to work. How am I supposed to pay my bills?"

"Do you think you can get someone to take care of you?"

"No. And what am I supposed to do about my volunteer. The grandpa expects me in" she looks at the clock "an hour?"

"Well your boss already knows about your accident but I can take you to your volunteer job so you can explain to him personally. Then I take you home."

"Ok"

**Sorry for not updating like I promised I got in trouble and was on punishment so I can't get on the computer but lied and said this was hw jus to update please review**


	4. Chapter 4

Ji Hoo POV

Hye II's volenteer address sounds familiar. When we get there I

realise that its grandpa's clinic.

"Hye II what's happened" Grandpa said then he look up and saw me " Ji

Hoo you know her? Whats happen?"

"She's a friend of Jan Di's we meet a month ago . She was hit by a

drunk driver earlier today' as im talking grandpa has taken her to sit

on the sofa in the wating room "She has a sprained leg no other

injuries but she's cant work for the next two weeks"

"Granpa how do you know Yoon sunbea"

"He's my grandson" Shocked crossed her delicate face and grandpa

laughed."Take her home and pack her some clothes. She'll be staying

with us."

"Granpa I can't do that. Who will work the clinic?" This girl doesnt

know grandpa well whatever he says goes no arguing it. Well I wasn't

going to agure it anyway.

"Jan Di will do it. She's been bugging me to give her more responsibility."

"B b b"

"Quiet and do as i say. Ji Hoo why are you just standing there take her."

"Yes. Grandfather."


	5. Chapter 5

Hye II's POV

The Yoon house is freakin huge. I really don't belong here. Maybe as a maid but not as a guest. They gave me a room to myself it's huge. It made me all the more protest, but grandpa is tricky he made me feel guilty so I stopped.

Guem Jan Di and the other unnies visited yesterday. They were so funny. My laugh was so loud i had to keep muffling it until grandpa made them leave. He's given me special attention for the last 2days i've been here. My leg is already starting to heal. I'm more worried about though his heart condition has gotten way better he seems to have a lot of concerns.

I wake up suddenly glad my pillow muffled my scream. I don't want to make myself more of a burden. I sit up and try to calm myself down saying it was just a dream. Grandpa is the only other person who knows my secret.

(flashback)

Omo hurry legs grandpa's gonna be mad if he's food gets cold. I make my way down the road to the clinic. It's dark. There's someone leaning on a fancy car looking back and forth between a piece of paper and the clinic. He looks up at me when he hears my heels. I freeze when I'm close enough to get a good look at his face.

Kim Tae Hyun. The reason I fled to Seoul. He's the son of my villages biggest most powerful loan shark: Kim Tae IL. My apa was stupid and borrowed money to keep starting get rich scheme businesses. His son has been in love with me since middle school. Ugh and he is ugly.

He thought I would date him because of his money. He constantly bullied others just for the fun of it. He told all the boys I was his an continually tried to harass me. It be a miracle if he still have kids I beat him so badly on a regular. The dads agreed to use me as debt payment. If we don't get his money in two years I'm supposed to marry Tae Hyun. We have 1/4 of the money and 13months left.

He gets up from leaning and starts walking towards me. I'm weighing my options: run fight talk. Run is out (stupid heels) Talk is out (I mean come on its Hyun) Fight it is (I can kick ass in heels.

"Hello Kim-sshi"

"What do you want?"

"Whoa watch the tone is that how you talk to you future husband"

"Keep dreaming"

"I won't have to for long time is running out. Why don't you just come back to the village and marry me?" He stops right in front of me

"It'll make things easier" He reaches to grab my waist but I take his arm and flip him over. He lands on his back with a thud and I'm satisfied when I hear him groan in pain.

"Leave me be you'll get your money"

I start walking towards the clinic food in hand and thankfully still hot. A strong arm grabs me.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" it's Hyun.

"YAH! LET GO! DO YOU WANT TO DIE? ASSH..!" I can't finish because he coved my mouth. I fight back. When did he get so strong? Just then grandpa comes out of the clinic with something black and long. A rod of some sort it smells of fish.

"Let her go" he says in a firm voice.

"Buzz of old man" Next thing I know I'm released and Hyun is screaming like a girl.

"Get inside NOW!"Grandpa yells wackin Hyun with the rod. When he gets back inside he sits me in his office and says "Explain." And I tell him everything.

(End of flashback)

It's obvious I'm not going back to sleep anytime soon. I get up and start wandering towards the kitchen. I think a minute and decide to make breakfast to show my appreciation.

When I'm done Yoon sunbea wonders out his room shirtless rubbing his eyes all sleepily. Aigoo so cute. "Grandpa I told you I'd make the breakf..."realizing I wasn't grandpa "O hi... um it smells good."

"Thanks i wanted to show my gratitude" I really didn't want him to but I said" maybe you should wash up and put a shirt on first." He looked down at his bare torso and looked up with a light blush." I'll get right on that."

**So in this chapter you got Hye II's background hope you like it please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

Hye II has been here a week. Her leg is healing nicely. Grandpa is very protective of her I just can't figure out why. I come home everyday during lunch to check on her. She cooks very well and makes all our meals. Everytime she smiles it's like a warm sunshine.

I just got home and on my way to my room I see grandpa reading a book on the couch.

"What are you still doing up it past midnight"

"I needed to talk to you" he sets the book down and motions me to sit next to him.

"But I need to take a shower"

"It'll only take a minute." I sigh and go sit by him.

"P.U. you do need a bath" He lets out a low chuckle. I know him like this trying brighten the mood before being serious.

"So what did you want to talk about."

"It's about Hye II"

"Okay?"

"It seems you like her a lot and she needs to be protected because she's in danger..."

I cut him off "Wait what danger? How bad is it?"

"I can't tell you the details but it can be resolved so calm down." I let out a deep calming sorta breath.

"What can we do?"

I have this mixed emotion of being worried and happy. Worried for her being in danger and I don't know what it is. Happy because I have the chance to protect her from this unknown danger.

It's a little after 1 and I can't sleep. I get up and start wondering about the house. Grandpa went to bed after our midnight-convo. Somehow I end up in front of Hye II's door. I hesitate for a minute then I walk in.

She's sleep. She sleeps curled up on her side with her casted leg oddly sticking out. I sit in the chair next to her bed and just watch her sleep. I sat for an hour and just watch her beautiful face sleep. It made me feel refreshed just to watch her sleep.

When she start moving I got up and left not wanting to be caught. When I closed the door behind I started to feel my long sleepless night sneak up on me. Time for bed and I make my way down the hall.

Hye II screams and I race to her room.

End of chapter

**So how's it going? Am I doing poorly? I need feedback. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hye II's POV

I'm underwater. I'm drowning. I'm screaming but no can hear me. I'm vaguely aware that this is a dream. Swim up which way is up. Follow the light ok and I push myself towards the light. I surface. There seems to be land to the west so I swim that way. I pull myself on to the beach gasping for air the sun blazing on my back. There is a sense of someone standing over me. I look up but the sun is too strong for a second and all I see is a man's silhouette. I blink twice and realize that's its Yoon Sunbea. He reaches his hand to help me up. I get up and he just stares at me. Then he leans down to kiss me. His lips brush mine then I heard a gunshot. Yoon Sunbea's mouth is suddenly full of blood. He's falling to his knees. Over him I see Hyun with a 9mm red hot. Smirking. Yoon Sunbea grabs my arm and starts mumbling staring straight at me .he coughs. I love you says. Then he dies in my arm.

I wake up suddenly. Sadly this time no pillow covers is. I stop myself and try to listen to see if I disturbed anyone's sleep. I hear running.

Yoon Sunbea burst in the room.

"Are you all right" he looks tired and alarmed which makes me feel sorry i messed with his he still looks like a god to bad he's wearing a shirt.

"I'm fine"

"Why'd you scream?"

"Bad dream."

"Oh...okay umm so you're like up for the rest of the night?"

"Yeah won't be going back to sleep anytime soon"(why is he asking some weird questions)

"Well can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Well this is grandpa's idea but umm would permanently move in. he said quote ' it'll give me a clear head ' and that you know why (did grandpa tell him my secret HE SWORE SECRECY) he won't tell me why though (calming breath of relief) but he said we have to take care of you."

"Okay ill move in its not like I have a choice grandpa's gonna come up with some excuse later anyway."

His face brightens up like a kid on Christmas.

"Aren't you going back to bed" I ask

"Did u want me to stay up with you?"

"Anyo gets some sleep"

"Good night" then he left.


	8. Chapter 8

Ji Hoo POV

"Hye II's voice reminds me of someone I just cant remember who." Grandpa said. We were sitting in the living room watching TV. I drove Hye II to work some time ago I was suppose to go get her soon and return to the hospital.

"What do you mean?"

"When she sings she sounds like... Omo I got it your eomma."

"Really?"

'Yes she sings she sounds just like her."

I was going to respond but there a knock at the door.I got up to see who its was. when i open the door i didn't recognize the person. He was about 3ins taller then me ,and he had ugly face with a scar on his left cheek. Like it was hit with a fishing rod.

"Is Kim Hye II here?"

"Not right now what do you need maybe I can help you?'

Grandpa walked up behind me"Who is it... What are you doing here you better leave ill beat you with a rod again."

"grandpa?" whats wrong with him.

"Remember when i said Hye II was in danger well he's It.

"I just came to get what was mine" the tall guy said

"hold up she's not some item shes a person and she doesn't need to go anywhere with you"

"Tae Hyun?"Hye II said. She stared in fear at the man.

"What are you doing home early"

She looked at me. "Masternim said it was slow so he let me off early"

"Get your stuff its time to go home" Grandpa disappeared just as Tae Hyun grabbed Hye II's wrist.

"Let her go." I grabbed her other arm.

"I think you better leave now" grandpa said from behind me appearing with a fishing rod in his hand.

I sat Hye II down in the living room.

"Whats going on." As grandpa talked her face became more and more fearful.

"SO you decided to keep this from me."

"She didn't even want to tell me I'm the only..wait now were the only ones who know."

"So what are we going to do about this"

"Pretty simple were going to have to watch over Hye II until shes safe."

"I have a way Hye II come with me


	9. Chapter 9

**2 1/2 moths later**

"Ji Hoo stop shaking. God you more nervous then I am an i'm the one getting married" Grandpa said fixing his tux we were outside the ceremony hall greeting guest. Jan Di and Jun Pyo were walking up.

"What with him" Jun Pyo asked.

"He's nervous" grandpa said "I think hes thinking about the fact that he and Hye II will be home alone together after I move out."

"I don't know what your talking about, Nothing your talking about. Nothing will happen anyway.'I said.

"Uhuh" Jan Di scoffed " We all know that boss and secretary almost always end up together in dramas and movies"

" Yeah he's never acted like this until Hye II came."Jun Pyo commented. " he used to be this blank 4d person with limited facial expressions and awkward silences.

"Would you just go in already!" I exclaimed.

"So pushy" "I know right" Jun Pyo and Jan Di went complaining on in the hall.

" Ji Hoo go get Hye II and head in. The wedding is about to start."

"Ok grandpa. Fighting."

* * *

><p><strong>After the wedding <strong>

Hye II and I were in the livingroom reading. Well she was reading I was peaking at her from behind my book. She looked over at me and i hid but got caught try to sneak an see if she was still looking which she was.

"Dude I see you" she said

"umm I wasn't doing anything just reading."

"and peaking" she mumbled turning back to her book. over the time that we have lived together Hye II and i have become closer. we have inside jokes and are just like best friends. I once admitted to her that I liked her and wanted to date but she turned me down _"It woundn't be right because of the situation i'm in now will look bad on you if we start dating."_ I took that quietly but I know once this is over we will be together.

" Lets have a movie night" she said suddenly

**a/n sorry it took so long i had writers block and school i will update asap sorry this was bad it was a rush job Please Review**


	10. Chapter 10 SNEAK PEEK

**Hi so i'm back but beware i have summer school ((i know babo babo) facepalm) so i wont update like i want to but i will work hard.i blame it on kpop and kdramas lol but it still is my fault for my addiction.** **thanks for the reviews they uplift me and make me want to dig deep for some type of inspiration but im coming up dry in some areas mianimda. fighting!  
><strong>

**Anyway enough of my ranting... for now... lets skip to the fun part sneak peak**

**Hye II POV**

****JiHoo sunbea is too adorable sleeping but he snores from time to time. I feel sorry sunbea for turning him down. He's given me a place to live ,food,a job, protection yet i wont accept his heart openly. Why? Because I care what other think. Why do I care? Because I don't want to be a burden to him. If something ever happened to him because of me I don't know if I could live with my self. But maybe i'm being selfish too maybe because I don't want people looking down on me like they did Jandi unnie because were not from the same social class. Though unnie over came her struggle i'm not as strong as her. I don't have enough faith in my self to stand strong for love. What do I do? I think its time for me to stand strong.

I get up and sit next to sunbea. I lean forward my lips getting closer to his.

**Ha now that's what i call a cliff hanger. Don't worry this is just a sneak peak to keep you in ****suspense. **


	11. Chapter 10 edited

****Hye II POV****

JiHoo sunbae is too adorable sleeping but he snores from time to time. I feel sorry sunbae for turning him down. He's given me a place to live, food, a job, protection yet I won't accept his heart openly. Why? Because I care what other think. Why do I care? Because I don't want to be a burden to him. If something ever happened to him because of me I don't know if I could live with my self. But maybe i'm being selfish too maybe because I don't want people looking down on me like they did Jandi unnie because we're not from the same social class. Though unnie overcame her struggle i'm not as strong as her. I don't have enough faith in myself to stand strong for love. What do I do? I think its time for me to stand strong.

I get up and sit next to sunbae. I lean forward my lips getting closer to his. But i pull back at the last second.

What am I doing. Forget it. I go to the kitchen. Maybe wine will help my thinking.I head back to the living room with the wine a two cups just in case sunbae wants some when he wakes. Hes already up when I get back. Small talk is going on in between the movie and drinking. I run back and forth on a wine run.

On my fifth round I get a little hungry but when I open the fridge I'm too lazy to look and just lean against the other door getting sleepy. I'd probably been there awhile cause sunbae came looking for me asking what i'm doing in the fridge. He walk over to me and I look up at him curiously because he looking down on me intently. He leans closer to me wrapping his arms around my waist and his lips meet mine. I'm natural shocked at first but his lips are so perfect that I just melt into him. when he realises my lips I unconsciously start to pout he chuckles and I look up. When i look into his eyes everything I about to say leaves. Before I even think about it words come out of my mouth.

" Saranghae."


	12. Not an updated but READ PLEASE

Hi. Teehee don't hate me. I'm sorry i haven't updated in like months. I re-edited the 10th chapter. Does anyone still read this? Let me know and I will update immediately.


End file.
